A Dream Come True
by snk1216
Summary: After a while of constantly being teased, Maka becomes deeply depressed, and just isn't herself. She simply gives up. But when Soul comes to help, will Maka's fairy-tail dream come true? ( SoMa)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyoneee! I'm really sorry I didn't update for a long time, but here is something that came to me the other day! ((Sorry for the shortness lol)) and here's the 1st chapter 3 days early! My past is what inspired the beginning of the story. ( side note:(Italics: Thinking))Please Follow, favorite and review if you want more! I promise there will be more to come just be patient (:**

**A Dream Come True**  
Ch 1 Reality VS Real Life

Maka sure had been depressed lately. Maybe it was just those hormones.. or perhaps it was something else. It was a Sunday, and the girl did absolutely nothing but read the whole day. Soul on the other hand, hung out with Blackstar, not paying much attention to his partner. Soon enough, the sun began to sink into the mountains, and almost everyone watched the sun set, as it was famous for being so invigorating.

"Hey Maka, You've been reading all day, and for a while you haven't been acting the same! Why don't you come and join me and watch the sun set? You can talk to me about these things you know," said her partner. Almost every day Maka used to watch the sunset with Soul, but for a while now, she wouldn't. In fact, Maka would barely even have conversations with Soul, or anyone. She just wanted to be left alone. She felt so empty, so numb. The days just dragged by, and Maka just didn't know how to deal with the strange feelings. She began to self-harm, as a way to express her self-hate. She hid it very well, and no one had a clue that Maka did this, let alone felt this way as well. The blonde hated everything about her, and wouldn't take a compliment.

Soul sat down next to Maka asking if she was okay. _Damn right I'm okay.._ Maka thought to herself and quickly replied with a sly smile and a 'yes.' Soul didn't believe her, and kept questioning her.

"Listen, Maka, no matter what I'm here for you and will listen. Now tell me what's up," Said Soul. Maka sighed, put down her book and sat up straight. _Showing him my scars will explain everything for the most part, so I don't have to say much.._ With the thought in mind, Maka simply slipped up her sleeves to reveal the scars. _Her_ scars. Soul, who was gawking at his partner's arms, felt is heart break. Maka began to tear up seeing his expressionless face.

"Maka, w-why?" asked the boy, looking as if he might cry.

She just looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks. It was quite difficult for either of them to speak, feeling paralyzed in their words.

"Soul, you wouldn't understand. I just h –hate myself.. I can't t-take it," Said Maka, her words choked out with sobs in between.

She just closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears, but that was impossible. _Why am I telling him this? He doesn't care.._

"Maka. Look; you're beautiful. Yes. I said you're beautiful. And never forget that," Said the white haired boy, who put a lot of courage into saying it to his partner and best friend.

" No, I'm not. I know for a fact you don't mean it," Said Maka with doubt in her eyes. Soul just stared at the sobbing girl, in deep thought.

"Tell me, why are you feeling this way? Maka, I promise I won't tell anyone," Said Soul. Maka just looked at him and decided to go for it.

"You see, everyone always says that I'm so useless, and that I'm a weakling. That I'm ugly, have no curves, and have the body of a child. To me, that defines someone no one wants to be around. I don't even know why you choose to be my weapon, Soul. You have hundreds of other meisters to choose from, let alone all the girls at school who practically drool over you. The only reason you probably do stay with me is because you know I'm too weak. You're the one who always says I'm flat chested.. I just don't get it.. I AM physically the weakest person at the DWMA. There's so much about me to hate, that I can't take this anymore! I just want to die.. so all of you can be happier," said Maka confidently.

"Maka, that's not true-"

"Yes, it is. You can stop lying now," She said, cutting of Soul.

"Maka, you know, I'm your weapon because I care about you, and I believe that you can and will make me a death scythe. I don't care what anyone else says, you're absolutely perfect in my eyes. Sure you're not as muscular as Black*Star, but you've NEVER been beaten. And that is a fact. Believe me, you're not flat chested," Right as Soul said that, he went straight for Maka's boobs, one in each hand.

Maka flinched at first, and almost Maka-Chopped Soul, but before that, he said "If I'm not right, there's something there, more like a lot," Soul said with a smirk. "You know I'm always kidding when I say that you're flat chested, Maka."

She was speechless. All she could think about was what her partner just did. Was he hitting on me? With that Maka broke..into laughter.

"What? Was that not enough?" Said Soul laughing as well.

"You sure know how to cheer me up," Said Maka smilng for real. "But, did you really mean what you said?" Maka had a more serious look on her face.

"Are you kidding? Of course I meant it."

"Okay.. just making sure," Maka replied with a smile.

"Now, for me, will you please get some help? I'll be by your side each step of the way I promise. And never forget, you're the coolest partner ever," Her partner said, with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I will. I'll try. I promise."

And with that Soul brought Maka into a long kiss. Maka pulled away, and had a shocked expression.

"Soul.. I-I love you," She nearly whispered.

"I love you too."

The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"MAKA WAKE UP! IT'S ALREADY 8!" shouted Soul through Maka's bedroom door.

Maka's eyes shot open, in disbelief._ No..no.. NO! It was all…a dream… well it doesn't surprise me.. Soul would never talk to me like that. _ With the thought in her mind, she felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Maka slumped out of bed, grabbed her diary, threw on a long sleeve shirt to hide her scars, and headed out the door for school, not caring what she looked like.

_How was it only.. a dream?_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**A/N: sorry about many mistakes and bad writing... i'll try to make the next chapter better. this chapter was extremely fun to write, but hard not to give away the fact that it was a dream the whole time. Sooo I promise next update will be on Friday! Thanks for reading (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really sorry this is a day late. I wanted to upload earlier but our internet was down, so I had to go to a friend's house to finish. I was also on vaca a little longer than expected so I couldn't finish this! Well here's chap 2- hope you enjoy. Please review, follow and favorite! It means a lot!**

**Ch. 2- The Journal**

Maka slumped downward into her chair, while writing furiously in her black journal. Writing her feelings was quite the way to vent, so she practically wrote the entire class period. She didn't notice the many gazes fixed on her until Soul nudged her in the arm.

"Maka seriously, what are you writing that's so important? You know when people are staring at you like this is not cool," Her partner whispered.

The meister just ignored him and continued. _Why would he care? _Once the bell rang Maka ran out the door to the ladies room. She decided she would have more privacy to write about her dream the night before. Her heart ached, believing that such a dream wasn't real. The girl had always had feelings for Soul, but knew he would never have those feelings in return. The emerald eyed teen wrote more and more before pulling herself together and making the trudge to her next class.

Soul on the other hand, skipped class and wandered the halls before leaving the school. Deep inside, he knew something was up with Maka. He just knew. But Soul had a deep fear of Maka as well. He never asked what was up with her because of that fear he had. If he asked what was wrong, he was scarred that the girl would hurt him in some way for 'prying' into her personal life, which they had promised not to do. _I wonder what she was writing about.._ The boy was in deep thought.

Soul was walking pass the lockers and saw that his partner's was unlocked. Curious, he opened it and found her black journal inside. Looking all around him to make sure the cost was clear, he took the book and ran off with it, feeling victory in his veins.

Soul had finally reached the apartment, and felt as if he had just bought a new video game. He was overjoyed to finally see what Maka had been writing about. He flipped open the first page. _Oh gosh.. it's a diary..hmph. I could totally use this info.. Probably about her crush or something. _Soul had a smirk on his face until he actually started to read. He felt his heart turn ice cold; almost as if he was going to cry. He finally reached this one page titled, 'A dream..that I wish would come true.' It was dated with yesterday's date. Soul began to read and was in shock at how detailed every sentence was, and the fact that it included him.

After reading every sentence over and over again, he sat down with an expressionless face. He had no idea Maka was doing this to herself, let alone felt so depressed. _Well that explains… a lot. _ Soul himself was beginning to feel empty inside, and came up with a brilliant idea. _Obviously this dream made her very upset, so I'm going to re-live the dream with her. A-ha. Like a dream come true.. _

The white haired boy was quite impressed with himself. He spent the day planning everything out, making sure it was exact.

**At School~**

Maka sat next to Tsubaki for last period, wondering where Soul had been.

"Hey Maka! I was wondering if I could ask you something," Said a smiling Tsubaki.

Maka flinched at the question. "Um.. y-yes?" She said with a forced smile.

"Are you okay? I noticed you weren't paying attention at all today in class, and that's not like you."

"Oh no! hehe I'm fine. It's just this..um it's just an extra paper I had to finish up for extra credit. You see, I had to write during class in order to finish!" said Maka, proud of her fib.

"Oh alright. Well trust me if anything's up you can talk to me," Said Tsubaki with the same inviting smile.

Maka replied with a quick 'thanks' before heading to her locker to grab some of her books. Once the girl approached her locker, she found her black journal missing. She dropped all her books, and ran down every hall wondering where it could be. She nearly spent an hour looking, but it was nowhere to be found. She walked home with an expressionless grimace. She slowly unlocked the door and plopped on the couch, exhausted.

"Hey Maka, why don't you watch the sunset with me? You haven't in a while," Said her partner, who studied everything the journal said. Maka flinched when she heard what Soul had just asked her. It was just _too_ familiar..

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**A/N: Yay.. a VERY short chapter 2 is up. Because I'm a day late, Chapter 3 will be up possibly later tonight! Anyways, sorry if it's not amazing. I TRIED! thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back.. im sooooo sorry! I was grounded from my computer for like 2 weeks, so I couldn't update! ): Well here's the short last chapter! Please review, follow and favorite. It means a ton!**

**Ch 3- A dream come true?**

* * *

Maka, still hesitant at her partner's words, just sat there speechless. Her feet touched the cold tile floor as she sipped her tea. She was unresponsive, and just sat there, expressionless.

"Maka, what's been up with you lately? You know you can talk to me," Soul went on.

Like Maka's dream, Soul went to sit next to her on the couch, and kept interrogating her. The emerald eyed girl was still shocked in disbelief, and had totally forgotten about her lost journal. _Wait.. no.. that can't be. There's no way my dream is coming…_Maka just began to go with it. Re-live her dream. She lifted up the sleeves of her turquoise blouse to reveal her scars. Souls expression was exactly like In her dream, and soon enough he said, "Maka.. w-why?"

Maka told her reasoning, exactly as she had written it, and waited for Soul's response.

"Maka, you know, I'm your weapon because I care about you, and I believe that you can and will make me a death scythe. I don't care what anyone else says, you're absolutely perfect in my eyes. Sure you're not as muscular as Black*Star, but you've NEVER been beaten. And that is a fact. Believe me, you're not flat chested." Soul's words were exact, and Maka was quite puzzled. The meister snapped out of it when she felt her breasts being touched. Soul had one in each hand, just like the dream.

"Am I right? There's something there, more like a lot," Said the crimson eyed boy with a smirk across his face, hoping not to receive a Maka-Chop.

Maka just chuckled, and finally realized where her journal had gone; Soul took it.

"Now, promise me you'll get help? I'll be with you every step of the way," said Soul looking straight into his partner's eyes.

"Yes, I promise. H-Hey Soul? Um Did you take my journal?" Maka asked shyly.

Soul smirked, and gave her back the journal. As soon as Maka grabbed it, Soul spun Maka by the waist, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Maka dropped her journal, and kissed Soul back, beginning to explore his mouth. The two fell on the ground, but that didn't break their passionate kiss. Maka finally realized what she was missing this whole time; love. She needed someone to love her, and that's what she got.

"I love you, Maka."

"I love you too, Soul."

Maka positioned herself, so she was straddling Soul.

"Hey, you know as your partner I would never judge you," Said Soul, looking deep into Maka's emerald orbs.

"I know.. I'm really sorry. But that's not what matters. What matters is that I'm here with you," said the blonde smiling.

Soul leaned in to kiss Maka once more, and the two cuddled beside each other.

Later that night, Maka woke up to see Soul beside her, his arm around her. _I guess this was a dream come true._

* * *

**END**

**A/N: Again, sorry for shortness :3 well next week is my last week of summer, and that is going to be spent building my scythe for my cosplay costume, So hopefully another story will be up soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
